


If You Want

by dirtymarvel



Series: Extreme Underage Starker [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Manipulation, Molestation, Pedophilia, Peter is happy and "consenting" in the story but it's still, Underage - Freeform, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymarvel/pseuds/dirtymarvel
Summary: // Trigger Warning for the description of a sexually abusive situation in the summary below ~added by request~ //Peter is ten which means he's allowed to bathe on his own, finally. May's boyfriend Tony comes into the bathroom to use the toilet, and at first Peter is annoyed, but then it keeps happening and he finds himself curious about Tony's body. Tony catches him looking and tells Peter they can do more if he wants to.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Extreme Underage Starker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790266
Comments: 15
Kudos: 256





	If You Want

Peter was in the bathtub playing with a plastic ship when he heard a knock at the door.

“How you doing in there, Pete?”

Peter smiled. He was 10 and finally allowed to take baths by himself now. Every so often May or Tony would check up on him, and he was always fine.

“Good, Tony. Not drowning.”

“Well let me know if that changes.”

“Okay,” Peter agreed. He rolled his eyes when Tony didn’t say anything else. He was a big boy and didn’t need to be bothered while he was in the bathroom.

\--

He bathed every day, since he always got dirty at school somehow—mostly it was because he wanted an excuse to be able to take a bath again. He liked them so much, and he wanted to exercise his right of being alone.

It only took a few minutes of being in the water before he heard a knock.

“Hey, Pete. Still alive in there?”

“Yes, Tony.”

“How long you gonna be?” He asked. “I gotta take a piss.”

Peter grumbled to himself. He didn’t want to rush just because Tony was a big baby and couldn’t hold it. “Five hours.”

Tony chuckled. “Let me come in real quick. I’ll go, and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

Peter considered it. “Can’t you just hold it?”

“Sorry, kid. I’d go in the kitchen sink, but that’s kind of gross. Don’t you think?”

“Whatever, come in, I guess.”

Peter pulled the curtain closed a bit, and then he heard Tony enter.

He sat perfectly still while he listened to Tony lift up the seat. Next, he heard Tony unzipping his pants, and then his stream was hitting the water.

Peter held his breath until Tony zipped himself back up and flushed. Then he set the seat back down and left the bathroom with a casual, “Thanks, kid.”

Peter didn’t answer him.

He didn’t think about it again until it happened the next week.

When it happened a third time, Peter didn’t argue with Tony about whether he could come in or not. He agreed quickly, but he made sure he was in a position where he could see Tony. He was curious. What did a grown up’s dick look like? Was there something wrong with Tony’s if he had to pee all the time?

Tony entered the bathroom and made the same sounds he always did, and Peter watched with one eye, so he wouldn’t be seen spying.

Both of his eyes widened when he saw Tony take his dick out. It really was a lot bigger than his. It looked almost the same other than that.

Peter flew back from the edge of the tub when Tony started talking to him.

“Enjoying the show, Pete?”

“What?” Peter squeaked.

He could still hear Tony’s piss hitting the water of the toilet.

“I said are you enjoying the show?”

Peter sputtered. “I-I don’t—I don’t know what you mean.”

Peter knew he was in trouble when Tony pulled back the shower curtain. His hands moved to cover himself, and he looked up at the man in fear. “Am I in trouble? I’m sorry, Tony. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, Pete. I’m not mad,” Tony assured.

“You’re not?”

“Do you want to look at it some more? I’ll show it to you.”

Peter’s jaw dropped at the offer. “I—are you sure?”

“Yeah. Here.” Tony brought his hands to his belt and unbuckled it.

Peter watched in fascination as Tony opened up the front of his pants and shifted his underwear down. He took his dick back out, and this time, Peter could see all of it. He could see Tony’s balls, and his hair, and the head up close.

“Wow,” Peter breathed.

Tony smiled. “Do you want to touch too, or just look?”

“Um,” Peter hesitated. “I better not.”

“Okay.” Tony shrugged. “That’s fine.”

Peter nodded slowly. That was a good sign. He’d learned about sexual predators in school and how they forced children to do things they didn’t want to. Tony was nice though, he was asking his permission, and when he said no, he put himself away. Plus, Tony wasn’t getting him in trouble for spying. He was helping him.

“I’m sorry, Tony. I didn’t mean—”

“Hey,” Tony soothed. “Don’t mention it. It’s natural to be curious. If you ever have any more questions, you can always come to me.”

“O-okay. Thank you.”

“Anytime, Pete.”

\--

Peter couldn’t stop thinking about Tony’s dick after that. Every bathtime, he wondered if Tony would come in to the bathroom to pee, but weeks passed, and it didn’t happen again. He was starting to get disappointed. He was also embarrassed and guilty—maybe Tony was upset about what had happened and thought he was a weird little pervert. Outside of the bathroom, Tony never mentioned anything, so Peter thought it was okay. He guessed Tony was just waiting for him to come with questions if he had any. He didn’t though, so all he could do was hope that Tony would come back into the bathroom.

One evening, he noticed Tony finished his drink more quickly than usual, and he hoped that meant something. He almost jumped out of his chair to make sure Tony had a refill. May asked what had gotten into him, and he cursed himself for being so obvious.

He took his bath as usual, and prayed he’d hear Tony knock at the door. His breath caught when he heard the telltale sound, but it was just May telling him to hurry up.

His luck turned when it was time for the weekend. May had an overtime shift, and it was just him and Tony in the apartment.

Peter got a little bold and left the door open a crack while he ran the water for the bath.

He didn’t have to wait long for Tony to come in.

“Do you have to go to the bathroom?” Peter blurted.

Tony chuckled. “Nope, just came to check on you.”

“Oh,” Peter said, deflated.

“Why?”

“I don’t know,” Peter lied.

Tony looked at him for a moment before he smirked. “How come you’re not hiding yourself. I can see your private parts.”

“Private parts?” Peter mocked. “You mean my dick?”

“Right,” Tony huffed. “Sure.”

“I don’t know. I thought since I saw yours, I didn’t have to be shy anymore. It is kind of small compared to yours, but I don’t care.”

“Neither do I,” Tony replied.

Peter was pleased to hear it.

“You know,” Tony mused. “I kind of need a shower.”

Peter frowned. “I just got in here. I’m not done yet.”

“That is a problem,” Tony agreed. “Why don’t we compromise? Let’s share the shower.”

“Share the shower?” Peter asked in confusion. “Like, shower together?”

“Yep.”

Peter deliberated. “You don’t want to sit in the bath?”

“I’ve upgraded from baths and rubber duckies. No offense.”

“Yeah,” Peter sighed. “Well, okay. Hold on.” He pulled the plug and collected his toys before standing up. He turned around to say something to Tony and was surprised to see him already shirtless.

He was moving onto his pants next, and then he was naked from head to toe.

Peter gaped at Tony’s body. He felt like a pathetic little boy in comparison, but he reminded himself that he was, so it was only fair.

“What are you staring at?” Tony wondered.

“N-nothing,” Peter stuttered. “You’re just…I don’t know.”

“You’re cute too, you know,” Tony said.

“I am?”

“Yes,” Tony agreed. He reached his hand out to cup his cheek. “You’re my best guy.”

“Thanks.” Peter ducked his head before recovering and rolling his eyes. “You’re all right too. I guess.”

Tony laughed while he got the water started.

Before Peter knew it, he and Tony were under the water together. He hadn’t anticipated being perfectly eye level with the dick he’d been caught staring at moments ago. It looked bigger than normal, and Peter found himself wanting to touch it like Tony had offered before.

“Go ahead, kid.”

Peter looked up at Tony to make sure he’d heard correctly.

Tony nodded his head once, and then Peter reached out to take Tony’s cock in his hand.

It was heavy and soft, and the longer he held it, the bigger it got.

“Shit, you made me hard, Pete. Your hand feels really good.”

“It does?”

“Yeah,” Tony remarked. “It does.”

“Sorry,” Peter offered lamely. “What do I do now?”

“What do you want to do?”

“I want to keep making you feel good.”

“Then put your hand back on it. Keep moving it back and forth.”

Peter did as he was told, and he knew he was on the right track because Tony threw his head back and moaned.

Peter was encouraged and moved his hand a little faster.

“Grab it tighter, Pete,” Tony instructed. “You’re gonna make me come.”

“Come?” Peter asked. “What’s that?”

“You’ll see.”

Peter kept going, nervous for what Tony told him was about to happen. Finally, Tony swore and jerked his hips forward, and white stuff was shooting at him right from Tony’s dick.

Some of it went into his mouth, and the rest washed away from the water. He made a face at the taste, but it was gone quickly.

“Holy fuck,” Tony grunted. “Peter, that was amazing.”

“What happened?” Peter asked.

“You made me orgasm. It’s like,” Tony paused, “it’s the best feeling you can have. Ever.”

“Oh,” Peter said. “Can I do that?”

“Sure. I can return the favour if you want me to.”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay, hold on,” Tony said. He knelt down on the floor of the shower carefully.

Peter looked down and noticed that his own dick was hard just like Tony’s had been. He felt tingly between his legs, and then Tony put his mouth on him and took him all at once. Peter almost screamed. He hadn’t been expecting it, but he now understood why Tony had moaned and said it had felt so good. Peter couldn’t even see straight. Everywhere between his legs was tingly, and he felt lightheaded.

“Your first orgasm, baby,” Tony announced. “Did you like it.”

“Oh my God,” Peter gasped. “Tony…that was. Wow.”

“We can do this all the time,” Tony replied.

“Please?” Peter asked. “Please. That would be so…amazing. I’ll do anything to feel that again.”

“Okay,” Tony agreed. “All you have to do is keep it a secret.”

“Yeah, but why?”

“Because,” Tony admitted. “I could get in a lot of trouble for this.”

“Trouble. Why?”

“First of all because I’m with your aunt. When you’re with somebody and you make somebody else feel good like we just did…sometimes people break up with you.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, and when people are older, and they make kids feel good? That’s against the law.”

“Why did you do it, then? I don’t want you to get in trouble.”

“I know, Pete. I care about you, though, and I wanted to make you as happy as you make me. Maybe it was wrong. If you change your mind, that’s okay. I won’t ever do anything you don’t want me to.”

Peter thought about it. Everything Tony was saying made sense, and he hadn’t been hurt at all. He loved how Tony had moaned for him, and he loved feeling Tony’s mouth on him. He didn’t want to give that up even if other people thought it was bad.

“I promise, Tony. I’ll keep it a secret no matter what.”

“You’re such a good boy.”


End file.
